


Kaleidoscope Trees

by CianTheMighty



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Porn, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Medical Examination, Naked Wrestling, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianTheMighty/pseuds/CianTheMighty
Summary: Insecure boys and inappropriate erections. What's not to love?Braska can't stand all the attention. Jecht is secretly a bro. Auron? Who knows what the fuck he's thinking...





	1. Kaleidoscope Trees

Just when he thought that Spira had run out of ways to surprise him... he found trees made of crystal. Actual crystal trees; the whole forest sparkled like gemstones. It was incredible. Jecht was looking into one of those crystals and staring, mesmerized, at his own fragmented reflection. He turned his head around and around and watched as the image split, spinning and refracting. He remembered something like it from his time in Zanarkand; the effect was similar to a kaleidoscope. Jecht had bought one for the boy, only to watch him break it in a span of three days. Right on cue... he cried. He cried and cried and demanded that Jecht buy him a new one. Damn thing was expensive. Not many people in Zanarkand made them, and fewer still knew how they were made. How was he supposed to get another one? "I guess they grow on trees out here," Jecht muttered. "Heh..."

"Jecht?" Braska had been talking to him. "Did you say something?"

"Huh? Nah."

"Have you been feeling well?" Braska wondered.

"Uh... yeah?" Jecht foundered for a moment. He hadn't really been paying attention before now. Last he knew... he and Braska were waiting for Auron to take care of something in Bevelle before they went south to the temple at Djose. Jecht and Braska were waiting for him in a clearing on the outskirts of Macalania Woods, where the crystal trees were. Jecht had gotten bored of listening to Braska talk and gone to check out the crystal trees. Braska had seemed perfectly happy to keep on talking without him. "Yeah," Jecht muttered. "Everything's fine." It was more defensive than he would have liked.

"I'm sorry," Braska replied, biting his lip. "It's just that... you had a very severe look on your face."

"Heh. Sorry I spooked you."

"It wasn't that. Almost I thought you were ill."

"So you wanted to check up on me?" Jecht teased. "How nice."

"It wouldn't be any trouble, you know," Braska replied. "I was a priest, once."

"I thought Auron was a priest."

"Auron was a monk."

"You have priests and monks?"

"There is a subtle difference," Braska pointed out, grinning. "Monks are warriors who have trained in combat, priests are healers who have not."

"Oh." Jecht blinked. "So that's why you're a White Mage when we fight?"

"Yes," Braska nodded. "Summoning arts lend themselves to a passive role... but we find other ways to contribute. I had training in White Magic, which is why I decided to apply that skill set to my battlefield techniques."

"What kind of medicine did you practice?" Jecht wondered.

"Medicine?" Braska frowned. "Oh. I suppose my training was in magical healing. Several lessons stressed that we must rely on practical remedies before resorting to magical cures... so I do have knowledge of herbal remedies. In the heat of the moment magical resources can be... finite. If we use too much we often grow tired. Bevelle Priests are trained extensively in practical healing for that reason."

"Makes sense," Jecht mused. "It'd be a problem if the priest conks out halfway through the fighting. Does that mean you're a doctor?"

"What is that?"

"It's what we called our healers, back in Zanarkand."

"I see. Yes... I suppose so."

"So you took care of the little stuff," Jecht supposed. "You cured colds for sick kids and stuff."

"Yes," Braska agreed, grinning. "My magic was well suited to the battlefield. Most of the time, anyway. In my case it just happened to work out that way. My knowledge of the body is extensive. I was trained as a healer... and I became a Summoner shortly after that. You could say that most of my experience with healing has come on the battlefield."

"Looking after our slow asses," Jecht supposed.

"So... you should know that I have a keen eye for health troubles," Braska added.

"Is that right?" Jecht looked away from him uncomfortably.

"I may be the Summoner on this pilgrimage," Braska continued, "... but I would like to do as much as I can to keep my guardians healthy. You go out on a limb for me almost every other day, Jecht. I want to return the favor. If you would just talk to me--"

"Braska."

"Let me finish," Braska insisted, waving him off with an impatient gesture. "It has been a long journey. It promises to get worse before it gets better. If you have any personal concerns I want you to come see me. No excuses. I have the expertise to aid you. I would not force you to suffer in silence. If I can be of any use to you at all--"

"You're plenty useful," Jecht replied. "Remember that time that Chimera stepped on my foot? Or when that Simurgh Auron was supposed to be fighting blindsided me and damn near gouged out my kidneys?" Jecht was uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken. "Braska, you are the Summoner. You're the one who said it. You're gonna beat Sin one day. What are you doing worrying about my problems? I'll manage fine on my own."

"You sell me short," Braska countered, folding his arms. "And you don't have to manage on your own. I can help you. I can even take care of that crick in your neck. You've been rubbing it a lot lately."

"What are you talking about?" Jecht wondered, rubbing his neck idly. "My neck is fine."

"Are you sure? Perhaps I should--"

"Braska. Stop should-ing on yourself."

"Erm... what?"

"Stop saying "should"," Jecht explained. "Should do this, should do that..."

"I don't understand."

"I really don't know that a healer is what we need on this trip," Jecht continued. "I appreciate the thought, Braska, but it seems a bit... much, you know? It's not important right now. I just need to sleep."

"So you are not sleeping well?"

"I'm not gonna keep repeating myself."

"Jecht," Braska pouted. "I only want to help. I consider it my duty to--"

"Your duty?" Jecht snapped. "I thought we were supposed to be guarding you!"

"Responsibility, then!" Braska snapped back. Jecht flinched. Braska was angry now. "Jecht... do you have any idea what it's like to be the recipient of such... faith? To have to hold the hopes of an entire people on the promise of something I haven't even managed yet?"

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"You and Auron protect me against the fiends," Braska pointed out, holding up a finger. "People pray for my success; they feed us, shelter us... and they always say the same things. They do it because I am going to beat Sin one day. As long as I defeat that monster... it will all be enough. I can pay them back when I beat Sin."

"What's so wrong about that?" Jecht wondered. "They're right."

"It's not good enough!" Braska snapped. "So we may pay them back by defeating Sin... but what if we fail?"

"Just keep going if the guilt is getting to you," Jecht replied. "Get the Final Aeon and end it."

"We may very well fail, Jecht. Even with the Final Aeon."

"Are you serious?" Jecht paled. He had never actually thought of that. This was the first time that Braska had ever betrayed any serious doubts. Braska let out a great sigh and slumped down on a fallen kaleidoscope tree. It was like a demon had gone out of him. Jecht wanted very badly to be someplace else. Looking at Braska... it was like he was witnessing something that he wasn't supposed to see. It was obvious that Braska had been carrying this around with him for some time. "Hey," Jecht began. Braska glared at him, and Jecht was suddenly sure that their conversation had crossed some kind of line. "Look... I kind of get where you're coming from. It has to suck when people look out for you all the time. You never get to return the favor."

"Good men don't stand for being looked after," Braska replied.

"They've got to get in there and help," Jecht agreed. "Exactly."

"Does that make you a good man?" Braska wondered.

"Huh?"

"You never let anyone coddle you," Braska pointed out. "You're too good."

"It ain't about coddling," Jecht replied.

"I know. It's an expression of hope, what they do. It's a simple, honest emotion. I should not fault them for that."

"Braska... I really can't say that I know what it means to be a good man. I don't know what a man has to be in order to be good... but if that man wants to beat Sin, then I don't think he needs to do much more than that. That's like... the _most_ you can do."

"I suppose."

Jecht rubbed the back of his neck again. He once caught his left and right fielders having sex with each other in the locker room. The conversation they'd had after that was miles more comfortable than this. He was having a hard time making eye contact with Braska but he forced himself to do it anyway. "Hey... if it makes you feel any better I'm gonna think hard about what you said tonight. I won't try to brush you off."

"Thank you. That's all I can ask, really."

"I'll let you know what I decide," Jecht sighed. Suddenly, he grinned. "Are you gonna offer this stuff to Auron, too?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Heh." Jecht grinned broadly. "Nah. I'm just thinkin' about the prissy monk gettin' all nervous while his Lord cups his bits and pieces. That'd be a Hell of a sight."

"That's hardly fair."

"I know," Jecht chuckled. If anyone was likely to get a hard-on in that situation it would be Auron. Jecht could just imagine the stammering excuses the stuck up prick would make as he tried to explain. "You sure you want to offer somethin' like that? You gotta know what that means."

"I'm not sure I follow," Braska said slowly. "I would not make promises if I did not intend to keep them."

"What if you hafta check my prostate?" Jecht wondered. "Would you still be sure about it then?"

Braska blinked. "What?"

Jecht grinned. He made a suggestive and undeniable gesture with his finger. "No? What about Auron? You gonna finger him too?"

Braska just stared.

Jecht caught himself. "Oh, wait... I think I fucked that one up. Is the finger up the bum thing not actually done here in Spira?"

"It is done. I was just..."

"Oh..." Jecht gave a great sigh of relief. "Good. I thought I embarrassed myself for real there. So? What do you say? You still want to play doctor even when it gets nasty?"

Braska sighed. Jecht was serious. "Or course, Jecht. If you needed me to, then... I would do, uh, that." He gave a curt nod for emphasis. None of this was working. His sentences were fractured and stammering. He wasn't exactly painting the picture of confidence. "You, uh, don't actually need me to do that do you?"

Jecht held it together for ten seconds longer before he burst out laughing. He slapped a nervous Braska on the back and grinned. All of the tension from before was instantly gone. "Hell no, Braska! I just wanted to see how serious you were. Christ. I guess if you're willing to go that far... then I should check in with you later. I'm all yours, doctor."

"R-Right." Braska took a deep breath. "When do you want to do this? Is it a very serious problem?"

"Uh, no?" Jecht rubbed the back of his neck again. "We can do it whenever. Not here, though. Fiends might get wise. Where the Hell is Auron?"

"You know," Braska began, smiling fondly. "Auron did apologize for those talon wounds; fiercely, if I remember. It's not nice to blame him. Those Simurgh may very well have overwhelmed him."

"Then it's good for me Bevelle's best White Mage was there to stitch me up," Jecht grumbled. "You, uh, know that Auron values you, right? Way more than a guardian values his summoner. Like... friends, but really good ones. Brothers."

"I know."

"I do too," Jecht added. He caught himself, suddenly embarrassed. "I mean... in my own way I do. Not at all like him. You got me out of that cell. I'm grateful as Hell but don't expect me to bow and scrape like the monk does." He stopped himself before his rambling could go any further. "Ugh... that came out wrong. Look, Braska... me and Auron are only here because we want to be. We believe in the same things that you do. We're here for you no matter what happens next."

"Jecht..."

"It's up to us," Jecht insisted. "Sin has gotta go. He's done enough. I ain't even lived with this for a thousand years like Spira has and even I can see that much. We gotta do at this like it's all on us or we might end up half-assing it. No more doubts. Those will just get in the way, and then we really will fail."

"I know all that," Braska nodded, this time with conviction.

"Good. I mean... it kinda sucks that we have to talk like this every now and again... but you let me know if it gets bad. We can hash it out or something."

"I'll do that," Braska agreed. "Thank you... for trying."


	2. Leading by Example

It had been some time since the three of them had been able to stop and take stock of their situation. The fact that they would be staying in Bevelle for three days kind of threw Jecht a little; he had been hoping for more time to think... not that he needed it. He already knew what he needed from Braska. It would probably be taken care of with a quick healing spell. It was just a shame that he would have to ask Braska for an exam to be sure. He would have to look that man in the eye when the exam was finished. Jecht wasn't certain that he was ready for that.

Auron was miserable about being in Bevelle. Jecht hardly noticed that. Auron was always miserable. Jecht kept an eye on Braska. Speaking with Braska about their problems had caused Jecht to see the man from a different perspective. Braska was a textbook depressive; it was kind of alarming. Jecht found himself wondering if he had spoken to Auron yet. He asked Braska about it over a meal. "I, uh... no," Braska replied, frowning at him. "I haven't spoken to Auron about that yet."

"Why the Hell not?" Jecht wondered. "You were damn near lecturing me. What's so hard about giving Auron the same talk?"

"You seem much less likely to be embarrassed by such things," Braska pointed out.

"You're probably right," Jecht granted, "... but he would get over it."

"Yes," Braska sighed and nodded. "I believe so."

* * *

Jecht saw no sign that Braska and Auron had spoken to each other. He started to get worried. Auron was as miserable as he always was; in other words, unruffled. Jecht felt that he would have noticed a change if Auron and Braska had talked. Braska was too self-defeating to work up the nerve. Jecht started to wonder if it was time to teach by example; he decided to approach Braska himself and ask to be examined, which was exactly what he had promised to allow Braska to do. "Oh?" Braska blinked. "I thought you had forgotten."

"I didn't forget," Jecht sneered. "I just... needed some time to think. Can we get on with it."

"I suppose we will have enough privacy in our room upstairs. We can talk further once we're inside."

"Why the Hell did Auron have to go and get one room for? They have more rooms."

"Rooms cost money," Braska pointed out. "Auron was only being cost-efficient."

"Stingy prick monk," Jecht grumbled. Crossing the common room, they climbed the stairs to the upper floor of the inn. They had a room in the back of the building with a small window overlooking the sea. Sunlight was streaming in through the window, catching on the dust and obscuring Jecht's view of the bed.

"Now, now," Braska warned, smiling. "Focus on the task at hand." He pulled out a small satchel and set it nervously on the mantelpiece. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I, uh..." Jecht hesitated. Now that he was actually here... he was a bit tongue-tied. "I've been really stressed out, lately," He said lamely. "My temper is all over the place. I snapped at that Guado lady for no reason. I've been having these headaches, too..."

"I see," Braska was biting his lip again. "I can't say that I know what that is off the top of my head. I'd best have a look at you."

"Right," Jecht nodded. "I was expecting that. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm not going to use any magical means to divine the problem," Braska explained. "It is possible... but it would require you to lie very still on this bed for any number of hours. I would rather not have to put you through that. I could simply cast a healing spell on you and see if that does the trick... but there is a chance that it will not work and the only thing we will have accomplished is waste a healing spell."

"Makes sense."

"I'm going to have to examine you," Braska concluded. "I suppose it's lucky that you never seem to wear a shirt. Can you sit on the bed, please?"

"Okay..."

Braska knelt on the floor and placed his hands on either side of Jecht's head, two fingers behind each side of the jawbone. "Open?" Braska asked. Jecht opened his mouth. Braska nodded and released Jecht's jaw. He pulled a bit of parchment from the satchel on the mantelpiece and made a small note. Jecht frowned at it but it was completely illegible. Braska went back to the examination and placed his hand in the small of Jecht's back. "Chest out. Take a breath." Jecht took a breath. "And again."

Jecht fidgeted in his seat. He wasn't used to being touched like this. _This is kinda intimate._

Jecht blushed when he realized what he was thinking. It wasn't as if there was anything untoward about what he and Braska were doing. Braska was just taking measurements. He was awfully close... and he was touching Jecht in ways that Jecht was not used to being touched. Perhaps it was that he knew Braska. He knew Braska well enough that he would allow this to happen... but Jecht wasn't yet comfortable with this level of touch between them. It was for a good reason... right? Maybe he was too comfortable with it...? It was all very confusing. He decided to try and get used to it.

Braska was frowning. "Take another breath?" Jecht took a breath. "Hold it for three... two... one... and release."

"Did you find something?" Jecht asked.

"Humor me."

Jecht had to grin. "Isn't that what this whole thing is about?" Braska stood up suddenly and crossed the room. He picked up his staff from where it was with a look of concentration on his face. "I thought we weren't going to use any magic for this," Jecht wondered.

Braska brushed him off. "Humor me. I want to test a theory."

Jecht closed his eyes. He could feel the heat of the staff very near to his left ear. It moved from left to right, and then back to the left. Braska told him when the spell was finished. "Are we done?" Jecht wondered.

"Afraid not," Braska replied. "That spell was to see if there were any, uh, problems knocking around in your skull. You complained of headaches. I had wondered if it was a respiratory condition, but your breathing seems normal enough."

"So..."

"I have one avenue that I would like to explore," Braska explained, "... but that would require a more thorough examination. Can you take your trousers off?"

"This is revenge for what I said about my prostate," Jecht pouted.

"You may think of it that way," Braska replied, "... but that's not what's happening, I assure you. I need to examine your legs. You can either try to ruck up your trousers to preserve your modesty or you can make things easier on the both of us by removing them." Jecht was halfway certain that Braska was fighting back a grin. "You can cover yourself if you'd like."

"Fine," Jecht snapped. "Could you just..." Just what? He had nothing. He would have to resign himself to... whatever this was. "Give me some room."

"Certainly."

Was this still intimate? Jecht caught himself wondering that. He badly hoped not... but something was tickling his veins. He unclasped his belt and slid his trousers to the floor. He did a little mental jumping jack as he stepped out of them, trying to embrace his nudity. It was good the room was reasonably warm, Jecht decided. He didn't want to make a poor showing in front of Braska. Jecht shook himself. Where the Hell were his thoughts today? Naked, he sat back down on the bed and forced himself to make eye contact with Braska. "May we continue?" Braska wondered. Jecht nodded, and Braska knelt in front of him again. This... was very different from before. Jecht realized that in addition to that level of touch... he was now stark naked in a private place, with a man that he knew and respected very much. He stank; it had been too long since he'd last had a wash. Braska asked Jecht to stand, and he did a full visual inspection of Jecht's legs. Jecht nearly broke a sweat. His own smelly cock was about an inch from Braska's face. This was a scenario that he was totally unprepared for. It was too... he didn't want to think about it.

Braska followed that with thorough palpations of each leg, top to bottom. His hands actually bumped Jecht's cock a few times. Jecht had joked the other day about Braska fondling men's privates. In this situation the joke was altogether far too real. Braska gripped his thighs with either hand, probing with his fingers as though he were looking for something; which made sense... because he was. With very little ceremony he lifted Jecht's cock and examined it; three quick palpations, and then down again. He examined Jecht's balls, rolling each around in his fingers swiftly and efficiently before putting them down again. This exam was adding years on Jecht's life.

"You can sit down, now," Braska directed. He was scowling, now. Whatever he had been looking for, it seemed that his examination had not satisfied him. "It's not a circulation issue, either. There are no signs of any blockages, or any kind of damage that might be causing your headaches." He paused. He tried to speak again and stopped. He had two more false starts before he was able to speak. "I may need to c-check your prostate after all."

Jecht closed his eyes. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

Braska nodded. "Lie back against the headboard." Jecht laid himself down on the bed and arranged himself according to Braska's specifications. He felt exposed; a feeling that only worsened when Braska moved between his legs. His limp cock flopped up onto his stomach. It was pointing at his face now for some reason. "Just relax," Braska assured him. "It will be harder if you tense up. I, uh, may have done this once or twice before. I know what to do." He went for the satchel on the mantelpiece again and removed a bottle. "This should do for lubricant."

"What is it?" Jecht wondered. Braska showed it to him. It had a mild scent. It seemed like it would work.

Braska unscrewed the cap on the lubricant and applied some to his fingers. "I, uh..." Braska hesitated, frowning at Jecht's crotch. "Perhaps this is an odd angle after all." He clambered up onto the bed, on his knees between Jecht's open legs. He had a strange look on his face as he regarded Jecht.

"Can you get on with it?" Jecht blurted.

"Y-Yes," Braska replied. "Apologies." He lowered the lubricated hand and touched his fingers to Jecht's hole. Jecht flinched. "Are you all right?" Braska asked.

"Cold," Jecht muttered.

"Apologies," Braska replied. "I should have warmed it first." He put a light pressure against Jecht's hole. It was insistent... and infuriatingly slow. He moved one finger back and forth over the ridge like he was intending to work his way inside.

"Do you have to be so--" Jecht found it difficult to speak for some reason. He felt exposed in so many ways.

"Apologies," Braska said again. "I... didn't want to hurt you."

"You're not even watching what you're doing," Jecht hissed through gritted teeth. He was in trouble. "Just... get on with it."

"Of course," Braska replied. His finger slipped inside and Jecht had to bite his lip. Braska's gaze snapped up at that. There was something... warm in that look. Jecht glared daggers at him, but it felt insincere. He had a tingle up his spine. It was probably a bad thing that he was enjoying this. Braska found it. He poked, and Jecht reacted strongly. Why? He'd had this exam before. What was so different about this? He was here, with a man that he knew. He could have sworn that Braska was grinding it on purpose. "A-Ah," Braska stammered. "Jecht, uh, you may have..."

"I know," Jecht replied. He wondered if it was appropriate to laugh. "I got hard."

"Are you all right?" Braska sounded worried.

"Yeah," Jecht replied. He wiped his forehead. He was hard in front of Braska. Was that a big deal...? Oddly, it didn't feel like it. It felt more like he was getting fingered by a man that he respected. "Honestly, Braska, I feel like I'm gonna come if ya keep grindin' it like that."

"A-Ah," Braska blushed violently. "I-Is that all right? I swear to you that I--"

"Braska, can you just..." Jecht laughed weakly. He had no idea how to say it so he acted. He stopped fighting. He touched his cock. Braska still had his fingers inside. Jecht didn't want him to take them out. Braska swallowed, understanding. He poked and prodded, actively seeking to stimulate. Jecht groaned in earnest, no longer hiding from the sensation nor his reaction to it. He'd never had a prostate orgasm before. Why was he only finding out about them now? His own muscles were driving the stimulation as much as Braska's fingers were. Jecht's cock responded to the lightest touch... which was probably for the best while Braska was so damn nervous.

"Can I t-touch your, um...?" Braska asked meekly. Jecht nodded. Braska wrapped his hand around Jecht's cock and his whole body seemed to roll into the motion. Lubrication was completely unnecessary with how much Jecht was leaking... but Braska lubed him up anyway. Slick sounds of enthusiastic stroking rung out in the dusty room. Jecht's stomach tightened as he crested his peak. His toes curled, and his ass clenched up so tightly that Braska winced. Ruddy heat from deep inside his abdomen worked antagonistically with the throbbing of his cock and the first orgasm struck him. Jecht stopped breathing. He came once, completely internally. He came again, whimpering as the contractions shook him. He wanted to crawl away from Braska's hand and fingers but Braska held him firmly. He could only do this so many times with Braska stroking him, which was just as well. Jecht groaned spectacularly as he came with his cock, unloading over Braska's hand. Braska stared at Jecht in awe as he gripped the sheets next to his head, clenching his teeth as he spilled messily onto his own stomach.

There was a horrible pause as they both digested that.

"Hey, uh, Braska..."

"I am so, so sorry," Braska said immediately. His face was very warm and he could not meet Jecht's eyes. "It was not a kind way of treating you. I should have known better than to--"

"Oh, shut your damn face," Jecht snapped. "I'm trying to thank you, Braska. Whose fuckin' come do you have on your hand? That was really good."

"I-Is that s-so?" Braska stammered. He took a deep breath. "Good, then. You, um, seemed to be having fun."

"Yeah," Jecht nodded. "So... you figured it out?"

"Yes. Forgive me for being blunt, Jecht, but when was the last time you had sex?"

"Not since Zanarkand."

"Nothing else?" Braska wondered. "Not even...?" He made the unmistakable gesture.

"How in the Hell would I have the time or the privacy to do something like that?" Jecht asked. "You and Auron picked me out of that cell, remember? I never had any privacy back then, and Auron's been watching me like a hawk since day one."

"I see," Braska frowned. "That... is a problem. I will talk to Auron."

"If you think I'm gonna let you and that prick monk talk about my sex life--"

"I do know how to be discreet," Braska pointed out. "Auron knows to leave me alone, you know. I will talk to him if you wish it."

"Fine," Jecht nodded. He stretched languorously on the bed, feeling enormously comfortable. "How about you, Braska? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Braska said immediately. Jecht laughed out loud.

"You're not fine. You've got all those robes on and I can still tell that you're tenting. You want me to return the favor? You've still got that lube. No judgment. How about it, Braska?"

"I, uh..." Braska blushed brightly. "All right, then. Just... don't tell Auron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll publish more chapters as the inspiration strikes. 
> 
> I have drafts of this story that somehow culminate in a three way naked wrestling match.


End file.
